The Prank's on Nico
by JoeWeasley
Summary: Nico's been annoying the cast lately with his, surprisingly, successful pranks.  So for Halloween, they get some revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short Halloween fic for everyone. Nothing special, just kinda funny :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Everything was going normal for the cast, Sonny was writing a new sketch, Tawni was putting on some Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa, Zora was in her sarcophagus, then suddenly Nico and Grady started shouting at each other.

"Why don't you want to do it?" Nico yelled.

"Because it's a stupid plan!" Grady yelled back.

"Fine! If you think it's so stupid, I'll just get someone else to come with me!" Nico said grabbing his laptop. He stood up and left the room, leaving Tawni and Sonny staring at Grady.

Grady turned around and saw the others staring at him.

"What?"

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked.

Grady sighed. "Nico wants to go out the night before Halloween to TP and egg some houses, but I don't want to risk getting in trouble."

"Why does he want to anyway?" Tawni asked. "Talk about lame."

"Beats me," Grady said with a shrug. "But that's his problem now. If he gets caught, he's gonna be in so much trouble."

"Yeah," Zora said coming out of the sarcophagus. "I heard that whoever gets caught is gonna be brought down to the police station."

"Well, if he's really gonna go through with this, I kinda hope he gets caught," Sonny said.

"Yeah, too bad we can't make sure he does," Grady said.

"Maybe we can," Zora said.

"We can?" the teens asked.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Grady, isn't your step-dad a cop?"

"Yeah, but..." Grady's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, I see where you're going with this. We're gonna tell him and get Nico busted."

"Basically," Zora said. "Only I figured we'd find out what houses he's hitting then give your step-dad a tip-off."

Grady smiled and high-fived Zora. "Sweet, I like it."

"Yeah, count me in on that," Sonny said. "Tawni, are you in?"

"Sure, why not. Nico deserves it for messing with my Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa last week."

"Alright, now how do we find out where he's going?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, I think I know how," Zora said smirking at Grady.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Plan Well Thought Out**

"So you're with me?"

"Yep."

"Cool. At least you think this will be fun," Nico said. "Grady's being such a wuss about it."

"Yeah," Wesley said. He frowned. "But isn't his step-dad a cop?"

"Yeah. So what?" Nico said.

"Don't you think he'd get in a lot of trouble if he was caught?"

"Oh yeah...but still..."

"Well, we're gonna have fun whether he comes or not, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Nico said. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I gotta get some lunch. It _is_ Meatball Monday after all."

"See ya," Wesley said before heading back to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set.

Nico headed to the commissary where Grady was getting his own food. He turned around and saw Nico in line behind him.

"Hey Nico."

"Hey Grady."

"Dude, I was thinking, if I can get out of the house without my mom suspecting anything, I'll come and TP some houses with you."

"Really? Awesome!" Nico said. "I knew you'd come around man. Now with three of us, we can hit even more houses!"

"Wait, three?"

"Yeah, Wesley's coming too."

"Okay."

"So when can you get out?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure," Grady said. "But do you know what houses you'll be at so I can catch up with you?"

"Yeah man." Nico pulled out a piece of paper of his pocket and unfolded it. "I have all the houses listed right here."

Grady took the paper from Nico and looked at it. "Wow dude, you really put some thought into this."

"Of course I did," Nico said. "And you can keep that copy. I've got it saved on my computer."

"Cool thanks."

"No problem. And now with you on the team, Mischief Night is going to rock!"

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Twist In the Plan**

Later that day, Grady met up with the girls at Sonny's apartment.

"So did you find out where he'll be?" Sonny asked Grady.

Grady nodded and pulled out the list. "Yeah, he gave me the _whole_ list."

"Wow, he actually has a plan," Zora said surprised.

"Well, he has been pulling off better pranks lately," Sonny said.

"True."

"So what house are we going to bust him at?" Tawni asked.

"Let's see," Zora said looking at the list. "How about Ferguson's house? It's the sixth one on the list."

"That sounds good."

"Wait, I almost forgot," Grady said. "Nico said that Wesley's gonna be there too."

"WHAT?" Zora shouted

"Calm down Zora," Tawni said. "We'll figure out a way to get them out of sight before Nico gets caught."

"I've got an idea," Sonny said. "But it might be risky...to Grady anyway."

Grady sighed. "Man, why do I always have to be the guinea pig in these plans?"

"Hey, at least it's not one of Zora's experiments," Tawni said earning a glare from the twelve year old.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sirens**

_**October 30th, 7:30pm...**_

"Did your mom suspect anything Wesley?" Nico asked.

"Nope, I just said I was gonna go to Zora's house to watch a movie," Wesley said. "She totally bought it."

"Cool. Now let's get some houses TP'd," Nico said.

A while later, when Nico and Wesley reached Ferguson's house, Grady was there waiting.

"Grady, you made it dude!" Nico said.

"Yup," Grady said. "So how about I take Wesley down the road to get him started on some other houses?"

"Yeah, then you'll meet me back here, right?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Okay."

Grady took Wesley down the road just as police sirens were heard. He began to laugh as they heard Nico yelling and crying that he was innocent.  
**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Way Worse**

"Wait a minute," the officer that was Grady's step-dad said. "You're Grady's friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Nico. Am I going to the station?"

"Well, I suppose I can let you off." Nico sighed of relief. "But I am going to be calling you're mother. Now get home before another officer finds you."

"Bye," Nico said as Grady's step-dad got in the cruiser and drove off. The girls came out from their spot and Grady came back with Wesley.

"Ugh! You were supposed to get in more trouble!" Tawni said.

"What?"

"Nico, we planned for you to get caught," Sonny said. "But obviously, that didn't work out."

"No, your plan worked," Nico said. "He's gonna call my mom, that's _way_ worse than being taken downtown."

"He's got a point there," Grady said.

"Whoa! That was almost me!" Wesley said. "I'm never going out on Mischief Night again!"

"Good," Zora said elbowing Wesley in the ribs.

"I can't believe you guys actually got me," Nico said. "I've been on a roll with my pranks."

"Yeah, but you're no Zora," Tawni said placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's been on a roll with her pranks for years and we still haven't gotten her back."

"True," Nico said. His cell began to ring and when he answered it his mom's voice could be heard yelling at him. "I gotta go...I'm so dead."

As Nico ran off home the others laughed and gave each other high-fives.

"Nico has finally gotten what he deserves!" Tawni said as she applied her precious Cocoa-Moco-Cocoa.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_**Okay, so it was kinda lame. But I just wrote it quickly so it would be up for today. **

**Review please, and Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
